Fangirl
by Chennah
Summary: A new student comes to GA! She's totally different from the other girls? NO! She's a fan girl of Natsume and Ruka too! She even joined their Natsume-Ruka fan club! Is this all true? Or is it all a false show?
1. Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!

Fangirl

Summary: A new student comes to GA! She's totally different from the other girls? NO! She's a fan girl of Natsume and Ruka too! She even joined their Natsume-Ruka fan club! Is this all true? Or is it all a false show?

_Italics=thoughts/ flashbacks_

Chapter 1: Hi! I'm Mikan Sakura!

Narumi twirled into the classroom and started speaking in a cheery voice.

"Ohayo, my pretties!" No one was listening. "Today, we have a new transfer student! Please welcome her!" this caught everyone's attention.

_Mikan's POV_

The teacher signaled me to go in, and I did as I was told.

_Remember Mikan, when you enter the classroom, do as I have taught you. _

Stupid, I'm gonna get onii-chan for this next time. And this time, I mean it.

I bounced into the classroom and flashed the brightest smile I could flash EVER. My cheeks were strained, and I felt like collapsing. Okay, it's not so serious. What I meant to say was, my cheeks were aching.

"Ohayo minna. I am Mikan Sakura. My alice is nullification and water. Please treat me well." I said in the most cheery voice as I could.

"Mikan, you'll be sitting beside Natsume-kun and he will be your partner and shall be touring you around the school. Adieu~" Narumi said before he dashed off to who-knows-where.

_When you hear the name Natsume Hyuuga or Ruka Nogi, always screech like a fan girl and address them as sama. That's to prevent any unwanted attention. _

"KYAAA! You mean I get to sit with THE Natsume? Wow!" I _screeched. _Fan girls glared at me. Must be thinking '_How lucky! You get to sit with MY Natsume-sama._' Well, I'm just SO UNLUCKY to be seated next to him.

_Natsume's POV_

Tch. Another typical fan girl to chase me around the school. I should have known. And for a minute there I thought she wouldn't be one cause Naru let her sit beside ME.

"Natsume-sama, I'll be sitting here! I can tour around the school myself, so you don't have to guide me." I looked up from my manga to see a pigtailed girl standing infront of me.

"Hn. Another fan girl anyway. Get lost." Somehow, when I saw her smile, it seemed to me that she was forcing it. HEY! Why do I even care? She sat down beside my and started to read. _Literature_

What the? That little girl reads literature as a hobby and a time consumer? HILARIOUS! I kept my cool though. Can't give away any emotions. When she reads, she seems very engrossed. Who would be? She's a weirdo man! WHAT THE HECK! WHY AM I CARING ABOUT HER ANYWAY! SHE'S JUST ANOTHER FREAKING FANGIRL!

"Natsume. What's wrong? You seem very disturbed." My best friend, Ruka asked, obviously concerned.

"Hn. Let's go Ruka." I said, getting up from my seat.

_Mikan's POV_

I didn't realize Natsume and the blonde go away until a strawberry blonde haired girl, a permed, green haired girl and a black haired girl came and talked to me.

"Hey! Sakura right? I see you're a fan too. Care to join the official Natsume-Ruka fan club?" the blonde said.

"Sure! It's official right? How cool!" I said, smiling.

"I thought our leader told you that it's THE official Natsume-Ruka fan club already. I'm Sumire Shouda by the way I have the cat-dog preposition." The perm haired girl said to me.

"Wakako Usami levitation alice. Our leader is Luna Koizumi, soul-sucking alice." The black haired told me.

"We hold club meetings every week. Remember to come." Luna said, faking a smile.

You asking me how I know she's faking it? Well, that's because I read her mind. She was thinking _'Hmp! This girl thinks she can sit beside MY Natsume? Dream on, Ugly. I'll just fake a smile and pretend to be nice. She'll see what she gets for using underhand means to get MY Natsume.' _

Che! Stupid girl. Who does she think she is? Talking to me… No, thinking those things of me. Me? Ugly? Who is she kidding!

"So what do we discuss during those club meetings?" I asked although I was clearly not one bit interested.

"Oh, anything we saw or heard about Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama that week. It's free talk thanks to me, the leader who changed the rules." Luna said. I knew she was smirking to herself. Snobbish brat.

"Can I ask, who are you? What's you're status in GA? How come everyone listens to you?" I asked Luna.

She smirked before answering "You ask me why? Oh, that's easy. Because I, Luna Koizumi, am the daughter of the director of this very academy. If you all defy me, I will personally tell my father to expel you." Oh, I see. She's not bad. High status, quite pretty, just the attitude of hers. I never thought I would become 'friends' with someone like them.

"Mikan." A cold, stoic voice echoed through the whole room. I spun around to find myself looking at my best friend, Hotaru Imai. I smiled unconsciously and spread out my arms for a hug. She stopped me just in time and dragged me out of the room with a pink-haired girl and a midnight blue-haired girl. I blinked several times before I realized I was in Hotaru's room with the two extra girls. I looked at Hotaru and asked "Who are they? Why did you drag me here?"

"This is my room." She stated the obvious.

"I know that! I'm asking why! And who are they?" I screamed my head off.

"We're Anna…" the pink said.

"…and Nonoko!" the blue followed on. I smiled.

"You don't have to fake it anymore. We know you're not like that." Anna said. I blinked and tilted my head.

"What? How?"

They pointed to Hotaru. I made a 'o' with my mouth.

"When did you come back? Why are you here? Are you staying for good?" she bombarded me with questions.

"I came back yesterday dear, I'm here cause I transferred. And I'm totally staying for good this time." I answered.

"But why? This isn't your first time here?" Nonoko asked.

I flashed her a smile and said "I got in GA at 3 with Hotaru. But since I had a powerful alice, I got sent to Gakuen Alice America at the age of 4. I left Hotaru behind. I came back at 9 years old. But I left for Gakuen Alice America again at 10. See the reason?"

"OHHH" Anna and Nonoko said in sync.

"She left me behind for 2 times. So, to put it simply, she owes me 2." Hotaru said.

"But. She changed. She used to be happy-go-lucky, funny, BAKA, idiotic Mikan Sakura. But she changed into a stoic, clever, never been lied or fooled to before, a mini Hotaru. And I certainly don't like that." Hotaru said calmly.

We exchanged glances before answering their very first question. Who the hell am I.

"I am Mikan Sakura. Heiress of Sakura corp. Daughter of GA's owner and Yuka Azumi, the fashion designer."

They gasped. But I was sure I heard other people gasping. I used my alice to see through walls, and I realized Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Mochiage and Kitsume listening to their conversation all along. She teleported them to her before stealing their memories. They totally regretted that action the next day.

_To be continued…_

Please R&R!


	2. We totally regret it

Okay. To make things clear, the 'they' in the last line of Chapter 1 meant the guys. Not the girls. I thought it was complicated and confusing when I re-read it. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 2: We totally regret it. 

_Mikan's POV_

I made my way into the class and took my seat. The NR fanclub(that's what I decided to call them) crowded around me and started pulling me.

"What the-?" I shrieked, okay, not really. I said or rather whispered which they did not hear.

"We're having a meeting, c'mon." some random girl told me.

"At this time of the day? That's crazy!" I said.

"Who said I'm crazy?" an ear-piercing high-pitched voice rang through my ears. It was Luna.

"Gomenasai _leader_." I said it _real _politely this time.

"Hmp! Anyways, we are called here to announce that at the Last Dance next week, no-one is allowed to dance with Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama except me. Understood?" Luna commanded.

"Hai, Luna-hime." _What the heck? They are so damn polite! Anyway, who wants to dance with those freaks…_

Wait a minute! Who the hell thought of that. Right, I wasn't thinking of that. I accidentally used my mind-reading alice and heard that comment. I glanced around the room to find a girl with brown hair that is very messy. It was covering part of her face so I couldn't see well.

After the 'meeting', I went forward to find the girl.

"Hey." I said while grabbing the girl's shoulder. She turned around and I dragged her to some deserted place.

"Look, we're on the same side." I stated.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, feigning innocence.

"I know you're not a devoted fan of _those freaks_" I whispered into her ear.

"B-but how d-did you k-know?" she asked.

"Well, I'll let you in on a secret. I have the Nullification and SEC alice. Not just Nullification and Water. I read your mind just now. I know you, _Nobara_, you're one of personas students. Let's be friends! Onii-chan won't mind!" I spluttered out every single detail.

She smiled, and then replied "Sure, but onii-chan?"

"Oh, Serio Rei is my older brother. Nothing to worry about!"

We chatted as we made our way to our classes and parted.

_In the classroom_

Luckily for me, I was _really_ early so I wasn't late yet. I made my way to my seat and settled down.

"Hey Miks! What's kicking?" Koko said.

"Mikan turned her head and ignored the guys.

"Sakura-san, what's wrong?" Ruka asked, worried by her attitude.

"Yeah Mikan, what's wrong? Did we do anything to offend you?" Kitsume asked.

"Yo, what's your problem man?" Mochiage questioned, pissed by her ignoring.

"Sakura-san, what did we do?" Yuu asked, adjusting his spectacles, thinking of what they had done.

"I don't _communicate _with _eavesdroppers._" Mikan finally replied. But her answer shocking the few boys.

"What the hell is she talking about?" they said as they huddled in a corner.

"Woah, I think she's talking about our _idea _of eavesdropping them yesterday which in the end we did not do." Koko said.

They walked towards her and tried to apologize sincerely for many times.

"We're sorry Mikan. Please forgive us."

"Damn, we're sorry already so stop ignoring us!"

"Okay! But promise you'll never eavesdrop again _unless _it's for _Hotaru._ Did I make it clear?" she said with SO much power.

"Yes Madame!" they said while standing in a neat straight row.

_I totally regret the idea of eavesdropping! _They thought in unison.

"Wow, she sure is controlling them!" some random girls said.

"Who the hell is she?" another girl said.

"Let's go get her after school!"

"But she's in our fanclub!"

"Oh, I don't care!"

A note made its way to Mikan.

_Meet us at the back gates of the school after school. _

_Wakako/ Puchika/ Usachi _

Mikan informed her friends before she left to meet the three girls.

_To be continued…_

_Please review!_

_Sorry for the short chapter readers. I'll try to make it longer for the next chapter!_


End file.
